kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep - Young Anna and Young Elsa cutscene
This is the fan-made cutscenes, giving Philip the idea of doing it so, along side playing Birth by Sleep on Playstation 3, which it is in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX, in which he recorded with his camcorder. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 12 years ago before Sora and Riku arrive to Arendelle in Kingdom Hearts III, Anna and Elsa were playing until Elsa accidantly strike Anna in her head. The King and Queen of Arendelle took Anna and Elsa to see Grand Pabbie. He tells them that while a heart is not easy to fix, the head can. Then they saw Mickey with the Star Shard. Mickey is able to help out. Grand Pabbie tells them that while it's for the best for erase the memories of magic, he will leave the fun. Elsa was worries that her sister will not remember her powers, but Mickey tells her that it's just until she controls them; in this case helping Elsa to control them. Then the Star Shard glows, causing Mickey to tells them that he has to go. Before so, the King of Arendelle gives Mickey the ring, and at that moment, the Star Shard takes Mickey to the The Badlands, where Ventus is fighting Vanitas. Characters Arendelle File:26353335.jpg|Elsa File:1454970_748998441793811_1156922781_n.jpg|Anna File:Frozenkingandqueen.jpg|King and Queen of Arendelle File:PabbieNEW.jpg|Pabbie Visitor File:Mickeykey.png|Mickey Mouse Transcripts Ventus' Story (Badlands) *[After selecting Visit This World] Whispers (Kingdom Hearts version) plays *Elsa: Mama! Papa! You're okay, Anna. I got you. fades out fades in to the Kingdom of Trolls *Pabbie: Good thing it was her head, instead of her heart. Heart isn't so easy to fix, but head can be persuaded. The real problem is how I remove her memories about this accident. This kind of trick is risky and takes a lot of magic power. they saw a light in the sky bounce like crazy. It was later revealed to be Mickey Mouse with the Star Shard. He lands near Elsa and the others *Mickey: Ouch! Once again, not very soft landing... looks and discovered he was surrounded by trolls *The King: Who are you? Whispers (Kingdom Hearts version) stops. Hearts plays *Mickey:Well, maybe I could be a help, if you allow me? My master is one of the greatest wizard in the world. *Pabbie: That's good enough for me. And it's not like we have any better options. Come closer. I'll do the casting, but I need someone else's powers to channel. holds his hand on Anna's head, While Grand Pabbie changes her memories *Pabbie: I think it's for the best that we'll erase all the memories about the magic. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun. She'll be fine. *Elsa: But she's not going to remember that I have powers? *Mickey: Don't worry, Elsa. It's just until you can conrtol them. If you want, I can always help you. *The King: If you actually can help my daughter, young king, we would be grateful. Star Shard then starts to shimmers, meaning to throw Mickey to a different, which is The Badlands *Mickey: Oh no, not again! Sorry, your highness, but it looks like I'm already leaving this world. *The King: It's okay. We'll take care of our daughter. But take this as a award from your help.\ king gives Mickey his ring *Mickey: Thanks. And remember Elsa. *Elsa: Yes, Mickey? *Mickey: Whatever you do, conceal it, don't feel it, don't let people know. Star Shard then takes Mickey away *Mickey: See ya real soon. *Elsa: I'll... gulps... try, Mickey. Hearts stops fades out then fades in to The Badlands *Ventus: Where's he hiding? *Ventus: All right! What did you mean about Terra being a different person? *Vanitas: Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever. *Ventus: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! *Vanitas: Stupid, or true. *Ventus: A keyblade? *Vanitas: Good. Let's see what you're made of. fades out fades in *Ventus: Ahhh! *Vanitas: That really all you got? Man, you are worthless. I'd be going against the master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done. *Mickey: Don't worry! You're safe. Heal! *Ventus: groans *Mickey: Tell me where you got that! Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around! Here, I'll show ya! *Ventus: We both will! fades out fades in *Vanitas: Hmph, you win. Consider yourself on probation. *Ventus: Probabtion for what? Thanks for before, I owe ya. The name's Ventus. What's yours? *Mickey: I'm Mickey. *Ventus: I see you've got a Keyblade. *Mickey: Yep. I've been trainin' under the great Yen Sid. He found out the worlds are in trouble, an' I sorta took of without tellin' him. *Ventus: Well, that makes both of us. I ran off, too. *Mickey: All I hafta do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me anywhere I wanna go. At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down, like... when, or where... It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to. But I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't brought me here. Ya know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts workin' 'cause i's reacting to somethin'. Category:Cut Scenes